


Comfortable Consideration

by kibasniper



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Multi, Photographs, Planning Adventures, Romantic Fluff, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Tee examines the differences in Ringo's room since his last visit. Maguro and Ringo decide to take charge when melancholy seizes him.
Relationships: Ringo Ando/Maguro Sasaki/Tee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Comfortable Consideration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperMaguro64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMaguro64/gifts).



> happy birthday mags!! i hope it's a good one!!

“She looks a little dead to me, ★” Maguro says, a hint of a grin playing on his lips.

Tee’s eyes widen. He opens his mouth, speechless at his boyfriend’s claim. He shifts his attention from Maguro to Ringo, their girlfriend slumped over the table in her bedroom, arms tucked under her head. A steady stream of drool leaks out of her mouth onto her paperwork, soaking through neatly penned answers.

Maguro taps his cheek and chuckles. “On second thought, carcasses don’t drool. They leave behind loot for the heroes to ransack. ★”

Tee grumbles behind pursed lips. Maguro’s lackadaisical reaction is almost disconcerting, but he supposes his good nature is meaningful. He has known Ringo far longer than Tee, so perhaps he has seen Ringo slouched over in a deep slumber more than once. Voicing that thought, he cocks his head at Maguro.

Stepping past Tee, Maguro snatches a blanket off Ringo’s bed. It’s a thick comforter, decorated in green and red apple insignias. He wraps it around her shoulders and tucks it behind her back and waist, leaving only her head exposed. Dabbing a wad of spittle off her cheek, he sighs and grips his hips, grinning down at her.

“Sometimes, she gets too involved with the correct answers. She wants them to be succinct and perfect, y’know? ★” Maguro remarks, and he clicks his tongue. “One day, she’s gonna wake up late and bolt to school with an apple core in her mouth. ★”

“That sounds highly irresponsible and out of character. She normally has all of her work done by the time I arrive,” Tee retorts, vaguely offended on Ringo’s behalf, but Maguro offers a lopsided shrug.

“Well, while you’ve been exploring space and all that cool stuff, we got sucked into a fairytale world. It really put Ringo behind in her homework. ★” He pats his chest. “Heck, I was lucky. I did all of mine before getting magically poofed away from my game. ★”

Tee blinks. His answer is as improbable as always. Suzuran, despite its outwardly normal appearance, contained oddities that left him bewildered. Not even Jay and Elle could match the zaniness exuding from any story Ringo and Maguro told him from their past adventures.

Although his comments should have been a cause for alarm, the way Maguro speaks reassures him. The problem in the “fairytale world” must have been solved for him to casually react to Ringo’s exhaustion. He watches Maguro adjust the blanket over Ringo’s shoulder when it falls, her left arm slipping and dangling. Tee takes her hand, runs his thumb across her palm, and Maguro lifts the blanket, allowing him to set it in her lap. 

Tee smooths down a stray curl of scarlet hair behind her hair. His knuckles brush against her round cheek, and he represses a shiver, having forgotten the slick drool pooling by her face. He hears Maguro snickering behind him, and when he turns, Maguro offers a napkin from the set on the corner of Ringo’s work desk.

Tee accepts it with a quiet murmur of gratitude. Wiping his hand, he crumples it and tosses it into the plastic wastebasket in the corner of Ringo’s room. He pauses to notice the differences since the last time he visited. Her bed is still the same, full of blankets and plush pillows. Her window is decorated with lace curtains gently blowing in the breeze. She has more photographs now in wooden frames, and they sit on the windowsills or are nailed to her walls, surrounded by mathematical diagrams that would have made Ess’ head spin.

“I guess those two are your new fairytale friends?” Tee asks, pointing to a photograph of a girl caught in mid-laughter with full, orange hair in a pretty green dress and a girl with the faintest grimace of a smile, who seems to be her polar opposite in terms of color scheme.

“Ally and Rafisol. We’ll introduce you, ★” Maguro promises, slinging his arm around Tee’s shoulder.

“Feels like I missed out on some fun,” he says, glancing back at her desk. He smells a hint of must from the first few pages when he flips through them. He passes through Ringo and Maguro’s childhood, their outfits adorable and tugging his mouth into a grin. Stopping on the last page, he breathes in deeply and holds it, keeping the air in his lungs before heaving it out in a slow, deep sigh.

Maguro observes the photograph Tee examines and hums to himself. It’s one from their latest adventure, one he had missed out on while venturing through the cosmos. A tournament for all Puyo lovers on Pwurp Island had happened with the twenty-four best champions competing for glory. It had been as exciting as the rest of their adventures. Without the looming fear of world decimation or the destruction of the universe, Maguro had appreciated the tame nature of the tourney, playing with his friends and making new ones along the way.

But Tee had been exploring the vast realms, too entrenched in his duty to attend despite the invitation. One glance at him confirms his suspicions. “You didn’t miss much. In the end, Arle won, but it was kind of expected that she would. She’s been playing Puyo Puyo longer than any of us. ★” He snickers. “Amitie gave her a run for her money, so we all took some comfort in that. ★”

Tee smiles, nodding. “Still, just from these photos-” He taps one with a strange genie girl and a demonic rocker with their arms around Maguro and RIngo’s shoulders, the demon’s tongue in mid-wiggle from what seemed to be his death metal scream. “-I can tell you two had fun.”

“Heeey.”

The low, guttural sound is dragged out. Tee claps the album shut and inadvertently slams his teeth into his lower lip. But peering at Maguro calms the nerves running rampant on his arms, smoothing down the goosebumps. Maguro points in the direction of the noise, asking “Sleeping Beauty” if she had a nice nap.

Ringo narrows her eyes at them and shrugs the blanket off her shoulders. She arches her back, holds her pose, and it pops, forcing a pleased sigh out of her. Pushing her homework to the side, Ringo swivels out of her seat and marches over to them. She raises a bushy eyebrow at Tee, who lets sweat bead his brow, Maguro not bothering at all to suppress his chuckling.

“We’ll take you on an adventure right now, mister. We won’t let you feel lonely,” she proclaims, snatching his shoulders. She flashes a grin at Maguro. “In fact, the three of us should Puyo Puyo ourselves to a new universe just for fun!”

Maguro pulls his kendama out of his pocket and aims the tip at her. “And play all the new games they can offer? ★”

“Exactly, Maguro! It’ll be our own party!” She nods, affirming that her decision is final. She softens her gaze and cups Tee’s hands. “What do you say? Just the three of us doing something completely unique and audacious?”

His heart swells as she speaks. Ringo is always looking out for others. Even if she is, at times, harsh and unwilling to compromise, goodness shines within her. Tee nods, his vocal chords constricting with emotion.

They love him, and he loves them. It’s a simple notion that makes his eyes well with tears. And with them, they summon their game boards for a round of Puyo, prepared for wherever they end up, so long as they are together.


End file.
